Desperate Tears
by QueenofDemons
Summary: Sequel to Dark Oblivion. The Final Chapter has arrived for Yami and Hikari Trunks. All riddles and questions are answered in the final Ch. 3. Caution on language, violence, death, and destruction...Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Desperate Tears

* * *

Notes for the Reader 

This is the sequel that is from Dark Oblivion, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine. Used a game quote from the latest DBZ game called Super Dragon Ball Z.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Finally the wait is over and the Sequel is now here….Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 

……..

Goku waved and Gohan disappeared slowly into nothing

"…" Trunks wide-eyed as he saw Gohan slowly disappear before his eyes as though a mirage that quickly came and went

Trunks was overcome with his emotions that he was no longer stable enough to support his body, and Little Trunks took over

Everyone just looked at Trunks yet said nothing, and Trunks himself locked himself up in his soul room crying desperate tears, for he, Trunks was once more the lone warrior

……..

* * *

…….. 

The sun set and all went silent

Little Trunks went to his room after and looked out of his bedroom window

The moon was full and bright, and lit the top of the trees

The land here was at peace, though he himself was not. He could feel his Yami side….he was feeling the same feelings he himself was, yet to more of a degree. For he himself had his mother, family and friends so he could not in full, feel what his Yami was currently feeling, however since they were one in the same, he knew precisely what it was his Yami felt.

Young Trunks looked at his reflection in the window, usually he can see his Yami looking back at him and they then would hold a conversation about one thing or another, whether it be training techniques, though he personally hated training he would still talk about it, or about the night sky, but it was his own reflection looking back at him, and his Yami was silent.

Trunks had tried to talk to Yami Trunks but to no avail, since the future warriors left a few hours ago, all had been silent at least with his Yami.

"Damn it" Chibi Trunks (There is no way in Hell I can think, let alone even think about sleep---sigh---- And Yami is silent) He opened his window and flew down to the Gravity Room knowing his father was still inside he went in.

---I don't know what's going on or what's going to happen, but it's time I trained myself----

Chibi Trunks put on his Yamis' third level of Training session, though he had never even trained with his Yami, let alone in his session, but he knew that if this was his yamis session he **had** to learn….And he was determined.

…………..

* * *

………….. 

Hitting 'Play' the computer began the usual training session

"_Option 1---Do you need your sword?_'

"YES!" Chibi Trunks said with Pride

And the computer brought out a replica sword identical of that of his Yamis'

"…" Trunks

Chibi Trunks grabbed hold of it and it began to glow

Chibi Trunks smiled…. "I will make you obey me"

The computer then asked to have him give the "GO"

Chibi Trunks copied a few of his Yamis moves first, and learned how to use the sword…Then a few hours later he knew….

Moving his bangs out of his face and fixing his hair identical to that of his Yami, he put on his fathers like sly grin

"GO!" Chibi Trunks determingly

……………………………….

As the simulation began to get started Chibi Trunks remembered the last few conversations the group had together before they left

……………………………….

* * *

The others began to talk about what was going to happen or they had asked Goku what they should do 

"Damn what the hell" Krillin to Gohan expectantly

"…" Gohan who was looking at Chibi Trunks who just sat down in a calm manner on the sofa

"So does this mean we have a new enemy?" Yamcha saying after he downed his soda

"No don't worry guys everything will be fine" Goku stretching "Ugh, Lets eat"

This was Goku's way of changing the subject and turning all the saiyans heads into thinking about their stomachs, and this way also too, giving the young saiyan prince…a little space.

From there they all ate and socialized, and though everyone was enjoying each others company, the young saiyan prince was hardly eating at all and this his father took great notice. Yet nothing was said

As for Yami Trunks he had confided himself to his soul room

……………………

///+++End of Flashback+++////

* * *

……………………… 

And in the Gravity Room

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!" Chibi Trunks saying after he stabbed Android 18 in the gut

"_Ha, better luck next time!" 17_

17 threw an energy blast that knocked him out and he fell into the small river in the ruined city

"_You may have killed 18, but now you have to deal with me. Its easier knowing your playing for keeps." 17 ---A/N Taken from the latest DBZ Game quote---_

"---Panting Trunks got up---This isn't over" Trunks powered up "Buster Cannon!!!!!"

This destroyed the android and ended the simulation and he fell face first on the floor, the sword at his side

Panting he used the sword like a walking stick and got up off the floor. Once he got up he sighed and looked at the sword

(That was no mere simulation….That was a part of a memory…I can feel it, I know it was) Chibi Trunks put the sword to his forehead and sighed

"I can understand now…why your so attached to it" Chibi Trunks didn't want to let it go but the simulation ended and this sword was going to go as well with it once he left the gravity room…"COMPUTER!"

"_Yes Trunks_"

"Make a note…This is the sword I want each time I practice, and need a sword" Trunks said

"_NOTED"_

With that the sword glowed and disappeared

For a reason unbeknownst to him seeing that made him sad

Still he exited the gravity room proudly and flew up to his room and closed the window, once again hoping to see his Yami looking back at him….but again it was his own reflection

Hikari Trunks sighed to himself and went to his bed and laid down for the night and confided himself to his own soul room. He got up out of bed and went passed the recent toys and training supplies and opened the door that led to the long dark hallway that separated his soul room from his yamis.

It was here that Chibi Trunks noticed that the distance separating the two soul rooms had somehow gotten closer to each other. For usually it would take him about ten steps to reach his Yamis soul room, but now it would barely take six.

Chibi Trunks could feel his Yami on the other side of his soul room door, but didn't bother to walk over he turned around and went back inside to his own soul room and shut the door with a sigh

The two didn't talk to each other, because no words needed to be said, for their emotions and feelings were there own, yet united as one.

During their slumber this evening a mental battle between the two began.

Each their own battle yet the ending result was to be the same.

Yet this battle had no beginning and no end, for time was of the essence in this battle and when Chibi Trunks awoke just before the sun rose over the hills the beginning of his new destiny began….

* * *

….. 

Vegeta awoke and looked at Bulma off to his left, his wife in the future meant just as much to his other self as she did to him. This may have been the only thing they had in common.

"From what I understand you're long since dead, so why are you here" Vegeta

"I'm here for my son" F Vegeta

"…" Vegeta squinting his eyes "What" his rage was beginning to consume him

The vary thought of loosing his son, either of them, was upsetting and he wasn't going to let it happen

"I am sure you heard me the first time, or has your age made you loose your hearing as well" F Vegeta

"…." Vegeta began to loose his battle like composure

"I WILL take him back" F Vegeta "He belongs with ME"

(Damn, he threatened to take my sons back with him….ugh the fucking bastard…-okay so he is still me---but….) Vegeta getting up from the bed softly so as not to awaken his wife

Vegeta changed and began to descend the stairs softly

Remembering the last words spoken to himself by his future self still pissed him off

(Remember Past self…fate and destiny isn't anything that will change, our sons will return to me….their destiny and fate cannot be changed….)

"Grrrr…I need to vent" Vegeta heading out of the house "I will **not** loose my sons"

Vegeta went into the gravity room only to see his son Chibi Trunks waiting for him inside the gravity room

"…" Vegeta

Chibi Trunks had grown about two inches over night, and his hair too changed to a darker shade of purple. Yet Vegeta noticed it was Chibi Trunks not Yami Trunks that was out, and though his mannerisms were still more of a childlike demeanor it was still his son.

Vegeta watched his son train since he noticed his son didn't take any notice to him.

Chibi Trunks was in the middle of the room in a very Vegeta like manner staring up at the ceiling as though seeing something that was there that others could not see….though nothing was there

"Computer!" Chibi Trunks' voice was very much like his Yamis and Vegeta was shocked and speechless

"…" Vegeta

"Sword…NOW!" Trunks saying as he raised his hand up into the air

The sword of Trunks came down from the ceiling where he once stared at and he grabbed it and as he did so two robotic simulations appeared within a blink of an eye and he destroyed them just as quickly

"…N…No" Vegeta unable to believe what he saw

Cutting the last computer the very similar manner as Future Trunks did with Frieza he blasted it with a key blast he then sheathed his sword

"…" Vegeta wide eyed "Must need to vent" Vegeta more so to himself (Yet which one is it that needs to vent…My son hates to train so it must be my future son that needs to, yet it is my son who is training not my other son)

Trunks was fighting an aerial battle with no one in particular yet his speed and agility had grown with great skill and it wasn't till he had fired a large ki blast that ricochet off the walls, and headed toward Vegetas' way that he noticed his father was there

"Shit!" Chibi Trunks wide eyed

Vegeta jumped out of the way yet all that did was make the energy blast ricochet off the walls and into another direction

"The hell boy" Vegeta said as he punched his son

"!" Trunks taking the hit and quirking a smile

"!" Vegeta noticing the grin

Trunks grabbed his fathers arm and pulled him around and kicked him sending him falling down toward the floor of the gravity room

"Better be quick dad I know it's early, but you have company coming your way" Trunks taunted

Vegeta caught himself in mid fall and got out of the way of the energy blast which ricochet again off of the walls, and sent an energy beam in the direction of his son

"Too slow" Trunks said as he met his beam with one of his own

"Your slow this morning boy" Vegeta said as he put more energy into the beam

"No but your brain is slow this morning, or maybe it's your old age kicking in" Trunks

"Damn you brat! DON'T GET SMUG!" Vegeta charging up

"Uh oh" Trunks noticing the beam he was battling his father with as well as his own coming back at him

Yet as Trunks easily matched his fathers blast he looked into the one he fired earlier and as he saw the energy coming his way he noticed something…

…….

"…" Trunks

It was as though time itself was slowing down for everything around him was as though it was set into slow motion, slowing down more, and more till the very blast itself had almost screeched to a halt right before him. For it was now only five feet away but barely even moving, and the beam he and his father had been battling out was almost as though it was in pause mode.

"What the…." Chibi Trunks

"I paused time for a moment" Yami Trunks showing up next to him

"…" Chibi Trunks

"…" Trunks looking at the scene before his eyes "I wanted to talk to you last night but you didn't seem to want to talk…a lot had happened" Chibi Trunks

"…I know" Yami Trunks said in a calm tone

(Did you get any sleep at all?) Chibi Trunks

(I don't need any sleep Hikari you know that) Yami Trunks

Chibi Trunks got out of his pose since everything was stopped and turned to look at his Yami.

Even Yami had to admit the scene before him was odd. His father was in a pissed off pose firing a ki beam and the beam his hikari had fired was stopped a few feet away from his hikari ready to strike yet the two paid no mind to anything and just looked at each other.

"So I take it you did some training last night" Yami

"Yeah even I was able to come to grips with the future events you went through and the emotional state of everything. I really came a long way and even went up a step in my training." Chibi Trunks said in an excited manner

"I know, you have you've grown and during the past two years of your training last night you've grown a lot" Yami Trunks said

"Yeah two inches…wait, how did you know I took two years off?" Chibi Trunks said astonished (That was my secrete)

"I'm your Yami…and you **are** me…" Yami Trunks said patting his past self on the head "Even I figured you'd grab the ability of controlling time and bending it to your will"

Yami Trunks smiled at his hikari and then walked over to his father who was frozen in time

"…" Chibi Trunks with a questioning look on his face regarding his Yamis' actions

((Father our destiny is one and I am sorry for the ending outcome)) To himself yet to his fathers frozen form

"Controlling time itself isn't an easy task and you picked up on it in a short length of time…that in itself is a great accomplishment" Yami Trunks to his hikari

"SHORT AMOUNT OF **TIME**…IT TOOK ME **TWO **YEARS AND I CAN ONLY MAINTAIN IT FOR A SHORT TIME" Chibi Trunks hollering in classic stance to his Yami who just looked at him blankly

"….-smiling- sighing…Do you even know what were going to have to do hikari?" Yami Trunks asked calmly

"Well I don't really know but I have been training hard….whatever we're going to need to do I will be right here with you" Chibi Trunks determingly

"…." Yami Trunks

"So what's up?" Chibi Trunks questioning the lack of his Yamis' reaction

"…Uh…-sighing inwardly not aloud ----I can't tell him----- I will tell you about it later but in the meantime finish training with father okay" Yami Trunks ((I can't go into it just yet))

"Uh…Yami?" Hikari Trunks questioning his Yami

Yami Trunks looked at him, I see he styled his hair like I do now ((So it is already beginning)) He then smiled and faded to which no one could see him

Time unfroze and the blasts hit and Vegeta was taken off guard when he noticed his son wasn't on the opposing side of the beam battle

Both blasts were heading toward his son and Chibi Trunks looked at them coming his way and put a hand up and in a wistful manner destroyed them both with ease

"!" Vegeta

The blasts were gone in an instant

(What?...But how) Vegeta incredulously

Hikari Trunks was still looking as though he was still talking to his Yami but he couldn't see him and wasn't paying any attention to his father.

"Trunks!" Vegeta said (It can't be)

Chibi Trunks turned and looked at his father and Vegeta was taken off guard for it was as though Trunks his future son was looking back at him, the look of pain from his future made shown in his eyes…And in the background was the ghost of Future Trunks

"…..!" Vegeta

Still this was just for a few seconds

Then it was as though he was hit in the head from the back for it was then his son who was looking at him

"What is it dad?" Chibi Trunks

"That's enough for the day" Vegeta saying

"…**NO WAY**!…." Chibi Trunks

"WHAT!" Vegeta shocked by his son for he knew it was his son not his future son but what...

"I want to train" Chibi Trunks said curling his hands into fists

"…" Vegeta (My son never wants to train….something's going on) "I said no more for now,---turning around--- LETS EAT!"

"---Sighing---…fine" Trunks said "End program"

The sword disappeared and Trunks left the gravity room

(So he has a program that's training himself…and **that** sword" Vegeta looking at the gravity room as though cursing it to hell

…….

* * *

……. 

They both showered and changed then went down to eat

"So both of you trained early huh" Bulma saying as the food was being put down on the table "How did it go"

"Great…So after we eat want to train more dad?" Trunks saying as he began to eat

"NO!" Vegeta

"!!!" Bulma and Trunks

"No more training today….Were going out" Vegeta saying firmly taking both of them by surprise

"And do what Vegeta" Bulma asked

"We'll go see a show" Vegeta

"…" Bulma "Are you feeling okay Vegeta "Fine, bring out some more egg rolls"

"Huh?" Bulma and Trunks

"…" Trunks watching his dad eat

(I will not loose my sons) Vegeta

(Sorry but their fate is sealed)

To be continued………………………..…

**A note to the readers**

Give me some pointers and ideas' let me know what you think.

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone, this is just the beginning so don't get disappointed

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"Do you realize it has been months since you posted a new chapter?" Trunks glaring with sinister eyes

"Yes I know" QOD crying from the look

POW! Trunks hitting QOD over the head

T-T "Trunks that hurt"

"Next time don't wait so long" Trunks shouting with clenched fists

"Trunks I told her the same thing, I've been on her case for months" LAL next to him

"I'm working, and doing this story and you know how proficient I like to be on detail and storyline, still sorry it took so long, here is a new chapter" QOD

"It's about time!" Trunks and LAL together

* * *

Notes for the Reader

This is the sequel that is from Dark Oblivion, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Finally the wait is over and the Sequel and chapter 2 is finally here….Enjoy the story.

* * *

>> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >> >

* * *

Trunks sat in his soul room

Your training ensured my Sons existence, so when he died, he never passed on, and I wasn't able to be reunited with him…..Curse you….you sonofabitch!" Vegeta at this time was furious

(He's really upset…) Gohan (Still, so am I…)

"He isn't your son…**He's Mine…**I was there for him when **you,** **Lost **your life!" Gohan raising his KI

////////////End of Flash back//////////

(Did he really say that? Did Gohan really think of me as his son?) Trunks

"Either way, what does it matter, even though I don't have a body of my own, my powers like always are strong…Still will I be able to stop my failures" Trunks pounded his hands on the chair he was sitting on

"Damnit...I don't believe this..."

(((Just as a mirror reflects an image what it shows is not the truth, the truth too can be a lie))) An eerie voice that echoed throughout his soul room

"…." Trunks listening in "Figures….Must've been hell trying to find me"

"I am sure you know that was a very dangerous move you pulled throughout the whole time" The figure appeared out of the darkness

The figure started from the feet, first a red liquid moving up forming a body and then it moved into the light forming a small figure of a little more than five feet with black slicked hair and six strands of bangs, a pale white complexion, and eyes ruby red. He formed a slight smile and chuckled a small laugh that echoed off the walls.

"So brother, it took awhile but I finally found you. I never realized I would find you here." Homunculus looking back at his brother "I see your almost in your normal state…Well when your ready you'll complete the process"

Trunks looked at Homunculus and then back at the window with a bored expression on his face; he then put a hand under his chin not saying a thing.

"Your dead now so what gives, why didn't you come back to our place" Homunculus looking at him and moving closer to close the distance between them "I mean you haven't any reason to stay here now, unless you want to waste time….-chuckling a slight chuckle-…We are immortal…Just next time let me know" Homunculus' eyes looked into his soul to try to figure out what Trunks was thinking, but as he already knew he really couldn't "I was how would you say it, worried about you"

Trunks gave a slight smile "Hmph sorry…Must've been an effort to find me here…Must say I'm impressed" Trunks

"Let's not talk about the time it took me to get here okay.-giving an in word sigh- You have no idea the dimensions and time frames it took me…." Homunculus said crossing his arms

"…" Trunks holding in a laugh "Yeah without me your' pretty useless"

"Hmph, Still what are you doing here?" Homunculus moving his bangs out of his eyes in a similar gesture to that of Trunks

"I'm here of my own accord really…" Trunks sitting and looking utterly bored

"I gathered that much" Homunculus "I heard of what happened in your time and surprised to learn of your death, that makes what two times now -Trunks glared at him- but I figured that you'd just come home now that you had your fun"

"I planned too, but….something….came up" Trunks said as he stretched and began to float in midair much like his brother

"Something…or someone?" Homunculus looking out the window and seeing the little Trunks and the scene going on

"…" Trunks

"Well have your fun and give me a ring, but be advised you need to fix your problem before it really gets into a problem, and in the meantime I will see what I can do about your other problem." Homunculus touching down to the floor

Trunks smiled

"See you around" Homunculus waving and disappearing much like he had appeared

…..

…..

…..

Future Trunks sat in his soul room just gazing in an opening like window that showed what was going on, on the outside. His Hikari was stunned for their father just said that they were going to go to a show.

"We'll go see a show" Vegeta

"…" Bulma "Are you feeling okay Vegeta"

"Fine, bring out some more egg rolls" Vegeta

"Huh?" Bulma and Trunks

"…" Trunks watching his dad eat "…." (The Hell…I have work to do, I can't just stop my training?)

"…" Bulma looking at her boy "Trunks you've grown taller"

Vegeta noticed and glared at his son

"…" Vegeta and Trunks

"Uh…Yeah a little" Trunks scratching his head in a Goku like manner

"And you look a little older too….AAAHHH…What happened to my baby boy" Bulma rushing over to embrace him

"Mother please" Trunks blushing a bit much in the manner of his Yami

"Uh, you never call me mother…Oh what's happened----She turned to Vegeta----ALL RIGHT OUT OF IT…WHAT DID YOU DO!" Bulma hollering at her husband

"I didn't **do** anything" Vegeta saying as he got up

"I'm going to clean up and get ready to leave" Trunks getting up and heading over to the stairs

Future Trunks was in his soul room

"Are you really going to just sit here?"

"What else can I do? The kid has a good beginning but he doesn't know the mess we're going to be in if he continues." Future Trunks looking off to his right to see the man he was talking too

The image came into the light and there stood Trunks' other self. His other form cold and cruel the side Dr Gero had begun to create and bring out, his ultimate form the side of the ultimate warrior. There stood Trunks other conscious self dark purple hair and dark sapphire eyes, and energy that surpasses even the strongest of saiyans.

The side that defies both time and space, Life and Death, for what can kill time itself…A riddle that only Trunks knows, yet nonetheless a weakness that even he had attempted to get rid of….but was always bound to…

Still now that Trunks was dead he really didn't depend on that, he used **that **energy to save himself in his final hour that Trunks came into knowing, once his future father and future Gohan had left and the time Chibi Trunks took to do his training Trunks too, did training of his own and unlocked his other conscious self for it was time to become one and come to grips with his true self and fate.

"…." Future Trunks looking at his other subconscious

"So after all we have been through your just going to lock everything away. Do your best to forget everything, as well as forget who you really are…I guess this is the last time I will see you then" Android Trunks

"How can I? you're a part of me" Future Trunks "I am tired of running, I am not going to waste what little energy I have on forgetting, and what is the point anyway, no matter how hard I try I always end up right back at the beginning!" Trunks gripped his hands into fists

"So then your going to keep your memories and I will slowly merge with that…until then I fade away" AT

"No you will not disappear completely, we will merge as I have done with my younger self and we will go on living, besides we have a job to do, and the whole future to face…Lets just concentrate on the future since we're going to spend the rest of our time there anyway…" Trunks

"…Are we really….huh…-chuckling a bit-Again you mean….There are some doors that once opened can never be closed again, so tell me are you really ready for this to happen" AT

"Its time I'd say" Trunks saying as he got up and though it looked like it was as though he was looking in a mirror

"So be it" AT "There will be no turning back once we do this, this is our **final **act"

Android Trunks and Trunks walked head on till they went right through each other and his body glowed and the transformation began and Trunks gained his ultimate power and took on the looks of his android form though he still remained himself his power was that of what he had in the major beginning before he even became Trunks…Before he became what we know and knew the side of him that only his brother Homunculus has ever known for this was his destiny…And now it was time that he took his true form once more.

For if he was to defy fate itself then this strength would be what he needed for Trunks had been through all this before, and he remembers when he had died at the hands of cell, he never went into the afterworld like all the others. He died but were he went was a place different for him…And even though he never wanted to be brought back to life he was pulled away once more and was thrashed back into living the life of half saiyan half earthling "Trunks" Yet he took on his role once more to live his life and go back home to his time and bring hope to his time…And now he was back at the beginning again. Still will this power be enough to stop him from making the same mistakes of his present, past and future self.

…...

…...

And

Chibi Trunks felt a stir and as he walked toward the steps he put his hand on his forehead as though he had a headache

(Yami?) Chibi Trunks

((….)) No Response

As Trunks climbed the stairs Vegeta and Bulma looked at him and as he ascended the stairs

"!" Bulma and Vegeta

Chibi Trunks' body began to glow and as he ascended the stairs Chibi Trunks was walking right next to his Yami, and for once Bulma and Vegeta were able to see both of them

"Wha…" Bulma and Vegeta in shock

Trunks entered his room and saw his reflection in the window and saw his Yami next to him

"YAMI!" Chibi Trunks looking at his Yami wide-eyed and in shock "What's going on? What happened to you?"

Yami Trunks just looked at his Chibi with his Dark Sapphire eyes and smiled, for his hikari looked so innocent

"Young one…this is who I truly am." Future Trunks

"You look like the android Trunks you were beginning to turn into in your time." Chibi

"I am not an android, but his appearance was me…Appearance wise we are one in the same, (sighing) FT

"What do you mean" CT

"This is what you would call my future self's body" FT

"Sighing, I…I don't understand" CT

"It doesn't matter" FT (((Probably better if you didn't know everything anyway)))

"…." Chibi "Then this is what I am…an android?"

"No Hikari you are not an android, and neither am I so don't say that" Yami

"Then what am I?" CT looking into his full length mirror on the wall

"That is something you need to figure out for yourself---closing his eyes---…it isn't anything bad…its just…" FT turning toward the door then to the window looking out there was something or someone doing something.

"Yami?" CT looking in his direction

Suddenly their door flew open and in came Bulma and Vegeta who couldn't believe their eyes for there in the room was both their son and their future son standing next to each other.

"Trunks? What's going on?" Bulma moving in the room looking at the two of them

Trunks looked at them and though not meaning to, gave them a glare, for he was surprised by their sudden burst into the room

(((This is unexpected…Still though I have lived for a long time I now remember the things I wanted to change in the beginning of this journey and I will continue the fight as always but I wont repeat the mistakes of the past))) Trunks thinking to himself (((Still though Time has come full circle what can I do when the beginning is the end and the end the beginning and nothing can exist in between? Damn this is taking an unexpected turn…Maybe I should go see my brother for a little while but is the young one ready for a journey like that…?))) Trunks thinking to himself in his mind

POW!!!!

Future Trunks was caught off guard and sent flying into the wall behind him

Part of the pictures on the wall came crashing down on him and he put a hand to his head and looked up only to see a very Pissed off Vegeta

"Daydream on your own time…Not mine" Vegeta giving him a scowl

Trunks got up and saw his Hikari in ghost like form next to him

(You changed with me….why?) Yami Trunks

((Sorry but you weren't responding and they wanted to talk to you about something….I didn't think dad would do that though)) CT to YT via mind link

(Think next time) YT to his Hikari

((Uh Man since your transformation your acting like a jerk)) CT beginning to have small tears forming

Trunks hated to see his Hikari cry

(Sorry it was unexpected) YT saying to his Hikari wilt lighter eyes and a slight smile then he looked at their father "Well what do you want" to Vegeta

"So decided to talk…Well what I want to know is how did you get so much power and what is going on with my son" Vegeta

"What are you talking about" Trunks turning back to normal lighter hair and all

"Don't even think powering down is going to change anything…--getting closer to Trunks---Ever since you got here its been one thing after another and now my son is becoming more and more like you sword and all…." Vegeta

"…." Trunks (((oh no, please tell me he isn't)))

"I want to know what's going on" Vegeta gripping Trunks by the collar

"…" Trunks just glared at him still sensing something he shoved his father away from him

"Damn you brat" Vegeta beginning to get up

Just then Trunks was surrounded by a round green light and disappeared

…..

…..

Inside the round green orb Trunks could see the room and time he was in disappear. The room vanished and he was transported to a small room where time itself was meaningless. The room was similar to the hyperbolic time chamber where the room laid in mass void. However, this void was different for time didn't really exist in this room and no normal person could even reach this place, for here is where his brother resided….Homunculus.

Trunks landed and looked around

"Man, after a millennia, you would to think you would redecorate" Trunks looking around

In the room was a large broken statue and a clock that though it was working the hands never moved…To the far back of the room was a fireplace and next to that was a large window that could show you what was going on no matter what time or dimension, Similar to the one that was in Trunks' soul room. The room only had one door and that door led to the time and dimension you had wished to go normally it is always shut.

((Where are we and who did you just say that to?)) CT

(My brother) YT

((Your brother…I didn't know you had a brother)) CT

(It's complicated) YT

"Yes it is a very complicated matter isn't it "Trunks" …." Homunculus showing up next to him

((That's your brother!!!!)) CT looking shocked

(Yes he is my brother) Yami Trunks "Hey H say hi to my Hikari will you"

"Hmm oh Hi Hikari or should I say little Trunks….I am Homunculus" Homunculus

Trunks came out of little Trunks and little Trunks was able to take on his full body and form back.

Trunks himself turned from ghost form to a materialized self, though his features were similar to his android self in looks, he was still Trunks.

"There you two should feel better now" Homunculus smiling

"A little, -rubbing his head- I've just gotten so use to being with Yami that it does feel odd not having him with me." CT

"Don't worry Hikari its only temporary" Trunks to Chibi

"….Well as long as its just for awhile, what's going on I feel sleepy…" CT was beginning to fall and Yami Trunks caught him

Yami Trunks put his hikari on an airbed and there the little one peacefully rested.

"I had a feeling this place would be too much for him…he isn't used to our world." Trunks

"He was never meant to, to begin with, Brother he isn't one of us…and he isn't you" Homunculus

"I know but enough of that" Trunks turned and while doing so his dark purple bangs turned and landed in his eyes

Brushing aside his bangs with his thumb his Dark Sapphire eyes glazed at his brother

"Homunculus before you got us I felt it, tell me has it started in that time already?" Trunks

"I have gathered some information and yes it's begun. The androids have fallowed you back here and used the dragon balls….Rasho has returned and not only that but the dimensions have begun to collide….Chibi Trunks Timeline has begun to collide onto the path of yours Trunks…..If nothing is done about it, everyone will die….again…" Homunculus

To be continued………………………..…

**A note to the readers**

Give me some pointers and ideas' let me know what you think.

This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. Review, Review, Review…..I always enjoy hearing from the readers and it gets me working faster sorry it took so long on this chapter….Chapter 3 is on its way. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, or yu-gi-oh, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

Notes for the Reader 

This is the sequel that is from Dark Oblivion, the idea of the Yami/Hikari between Trunks and Little Trunks takes place in the past. How this happened? You may want to read Dark Oblivion. Hikari/Yami idea is from Yu-gi-oh. Trunks and Little Trunks together idea is mine.

Since I am the first to put a bond to past Trunks and Future Trunks, I own the Yami/Hikari - like image / bond of and between them. If you are to use this in a story please ask me first. Many thanks. Finally the wait is over and the Sequel is now here….Enjoy the story.

* * *

Brushing aside his bangs with his thumb, his Dark Sapphire eyes glazed at his brother 

"Homunculus before you got us, I felt it, tell me has it started in that time already?" Trunks

"I have gathered some information…and yes it's begun. The androids have followed you back here and used the dragon balls….Rasho has returned now as Android 20" Homunculus saying as he made a glance Trunks way

"That bastards still alive!" Trunks saying as he gripped his fists

"Not only that…but the dimensions have begun to collide….Chibi Trunks' Timeline has begun to collide onto the path of yours…..If nothing is done about it…everyone will die….again…" Homunculus in a matter a fact like tone

"Damn it!" Trunks punching a hand into the wall next to him

"Now now, what will that do" Homunculus crossing his arms

Trunks was against the wall glaring at nothing, he took a deep breath and sighed as he pushed himself away.

"Why" Trunks said softly

Trunks still had his back to his brother and was looking down at his feet

"Hmm?" Homunculus

This simple sound seemed to echo off the walls

"Why is it that this is happening, I mean how many lives have I destroyed, how many lives I have tried to save, and it seems like no matter what I do I am still back at the beginning. Nothing I do seems to matter, and now this version of me is going to have to live through all the hell I've been through" Trunks

"Oh please" Homunculus uncrossing his arms

"…" Trunks turning around and glaring at him

"This boy?" Homunculus pointing to Chibi Trunks

Chibi Trunks was lying against the white large statue and was just sleeping; judging by his slumber Trunks could tell he was sleeping well.

"This is just a human boy, everything he is capable of has grown into him from your being with him, he isn't you, your life is different…his future is to rule the company of your mothers design, his future is nothing like yours. Still you do have to clean up your mess…" Homunculus almost glaring at him

"How can you say that?" Trunks beginning to get upset looking at the little one and back at his brother

"Did you hit your head?" Homunculus almost humorous, and smirking

"No but…He…" Trunks suddenly stopping himself as it seems that he had come to realize something

"There, now you understand?" Homunculus "You know, usually, I don't often question you…Still if our father was around, I think he would have a conniption, I can understand you have grown rather fond of your friends and your "Hikari" still…You are not a part of them"

"I know…" Trunks walking over to the little guy and brushed his bangs out of his eyes "I guess I always wanted to be…I wondered what it would have been like to be a part of them, you and I have watched their battles from here just for fun for over a million years, we've written their stories, we watched our children work, yet still I wanted to play a part of the creators play.

Since we watched their species and race develop from the beginning. They were intriguing and the history they were a part of fascinated me, so when I saw into their future and saw how things would have been I knew, somehow though it was against all the laws of both nature and time….I had to change something…I couldn't let such a doom occur….I had to help…so I intervened…"

"I knew I had a chance to change things but I began as a human kid, I had forgotten who I truly was…and seeing all that death, destruction, it changed me…Then later when I actually remembered and my mom created the time machine, still being time itself I didn't need the machine to go back into the time mainstream, but I took the thing anyway. How else was I going to explain anything like **Time travel** to Goku? I just never dreamed that on that day when I showed up to Goku all those years ago he'd so willing change the fate of the world. My only intention was to tell him of the androids…From there like always in all the other attempts…I got caught up in things and now…(Growing anger began to build up inside him)….Like so many times before, everyone is going to die!" Trunks punching the ground

After a brief pause Trunks sighed, and kicked back against the wall

"Are you through?" Homunculus almost glaring at him

"…" Trunks glaring at him

"Don't glare at me, you now I am impatient to begin with, and to sit here listen to you vent about stuff I already know bores me." Homunculus folding his arms together "Still the similar thing happened to "Goku" though he still has to go through his life, and** he** isn't **time**"

Trunks sighed "I know you already know, but I just don't know what to do. All I am is a being of time, I can shift into dimensions, time travel, and the saiyan blood that runs through my veins now helps strength wise, but that's it. Regarding this situation I have no idea what to do" Trunks said as he got up and went back to the single window in their void like room "That's what's so frustrating, I have tried in many other dimensions of the many different earths that exist in the dimensions; only to have been killed in one, and murdered in another, and now you are attempting to tell me that my time is to be merged with this boys' time."

"Our father is Chronos, though we have different mothers I still consider you my brother." Homunculus said sighing yet calm "However your temperament leaves something to be desired"

"Shut up" Trunks picking up his Hikari and once more becoming one "I better go down and see what's going on"

"…" Homunculus "Your going to try again aren't you"

"As you said….I have to fix this mess" Trunks said in a darker and deeper voice

Trunks left the void by his own merit

Homunculus sighed "I don't think I will ever understand him"

……

……

* * *

…… 

Going down the streets of the once busy city Trunks looked around. One minute there are numerous people then the next a haze developed and those peoples scream could be heard as though they were only just an echo to begin with.

The horror that Trunks always sees in the back of his mind began to develop once more

The cities walls crumbled, bodies were lying on the ground…And further down the street a few people that were alive were attempting to walk down the street with the support of the ruin walls.

After the people walked a few steps they dropped…Next to those bodies were dead bodies that the flies were feeding off of.

The smell in the air was a smell that Trunks despised but knew well…The smell of rotting flesh and decaying corpses

"Why….WHY IS THIS HAPPENING AGAIN!!!!" Trunks

And the lively city Trunks had grown to love here in the past was once more a barren, destroyed ruin.

And right in the middle of the city was the scene that always haunted him whether spirit or not….the rain above him began to fall, and as it fell it seemed to enhance what Trunks wished not to see, there in the middle on the floor was Gohans dead body….

"Go….Gohan" Trunks wide-eyed

Burning tears began to burn his eyes

"This….This can't be real….This isn't happening" Trunks said as he slowly made his way to Gohan

As he reached the body he began to bend down, yet Gohans body vanished and he knew this was just a shadow.

Still what was haunting his thoughts was….was this a thing to come, or things that are currently in the process.

……

* * *

…… 

Once Trunks had blinked a few times everything was as it was, people were every where and running about, and the building were still standing strong.

Trunks gripped his hands into fists

"No, I won't let this happen again!" Trunks flying off leaving people in wonder

"Dude that guy flew" Surfer boy

"Don't you ever watch the tele?" Newspaper man

The Newspaper man threw down a newspaper that had an article of Hercule and the battle of cell that had an article of flying individuals

"…" Surfer boy

…..

* * *

….. 

Trunks flew with all his strength and speed

As he flew he noticed so far everything seemed fine, but he had to be sure and there was only one way that he could get verification

As Trunks flew everyone no matter where they were could feel Trunks energy as well as the direction that he was heading in

For Trunks' power and speed was faster than that though similar to that of a sonic boom

"That has to be Trunks" Krillin dropped the things he had and flew off

"The hell?" Piccolo taking off

"What's going on?" Yamcha

"What's he doing?" Vegeta curious yet calm

…..

…..

Goku felt the energy and ran out of the house as the others followed him

Trunks was letting out an enormous amount of energy, the Z fighters could hardly tell that it was Trunks due to the power level, it was higher than anyone could imagine and under usual circumstances Goku would've felt excited that there was a strong fighter that he could challenge, but the feelings that he felt coming from Trunks made all that escape him.

Trunks landed and looked straight to Goku in almost a relieved, but surprised look on his face

….

"Trunks?" Goku uncertain of what to say

"Goku tell me how do you feel?" Trunks sternly

"…" Goku looked as though he was thinking

….

Everyone turned to look at Goku as though looking at him would help him answer faster. They could tell that Trunks was not in a playful mood.

Trunks looked at him and his eyes began to transform into a more intense mid blue color, as though he was growing more concerned for him thinking that maybe Goku could drop dead at any second

Finally after what seemed like an eternity for Trunks, Goku sighed

"Well I have checked my muscles and body, and I think everything is fine…Still to a more important question, are you?" Goku ending the sentence with a bit more stern emotion as he was looking to Trunks with a serious look

Trunks sighed and turned to everyone else

"I have news I need you all to listen to, we don't have much time" Trunks began

"What is it?" Gohan questioning acting back to normal

"The androids from my time have come here, and are more and likely beginning to destroy this world." Trunks in a pissed off manner

"What!" Everyone

"How?" Yamcha remembering the stories Trunks had told them all

"Somehow that bastard Rasho, who was actually Dr. Gero, had managed to get a dimensional transition reversal to make the two dimensions collide. Meaning that my world and this world are beginning to collide and change. The effects have started to take place." Trunks in a rushed but calm manner

"That's absurd" Vegeta

"How could Gero in your time even accomplish something like that?" Bulma

"It happened when Cell came here from another time" Trunks

"That's not good, not at all" Krillin

"If that's the case, then what's going to happen to us?" Bulma asking as she came out of the doorway to where everyone was

"…" Trunks looking at her and turning away "I…I don't really know"

"What do you mean you don't know?" Vegeta upset

"I only hope that there presence wont affect your lives here, when I came here past me was just a baby, so it didn't affect me. Still if our dimensions are colliding then the world as we know it will become similar to mine, and you all may die" Trunks ending in a more calm and quieter mode

"…" Everyone

"Meaning the future as you know, may become our own" Piccolo in a half questioning/statement manner

"Possibly" Trunks biting his thumbs nail

"But we're stronger then your warriors right, so we can destroy them" Yamcha

"!" Trunks not thinking of that, and giving him a slight feeling of hope

It was true for when the warriors of his time died, their power was no where near what the past fighters levels are now.

Trunks was beginning to feel a calm sensation overcome him when his thoughts were interrupted

"Unless things just change on their own" Krillin growing wide-eyed

"Huh?" Everyone turning to him

All Krillin could do…was point

….

* * *

…. 

….

Off in the distance, as though there was a sudden sandstorm suddenly coming there way, a red haze came from the distance and everything that it engulfed turned into a barren wasteland filled with dead corpses.

"!" Everyone looking and not believing what they were seeing

"What the hell is that?" Yamcha fearful

"The time rift" Trunks in a deadly calm manner

There was nothing anyone could do

The rift gave them no time to move, let alone avoid it. No sooner did it engulf them did it consume them……and pass.

…

* * *

…. 

…

Once Trunks unshielded his eyes he saw it

The city became the shadow of Trunks' fears, for everything turned to the ruins of his home lands.

The people's screams were heard throughout the many cities, and the bodies on the ground were too many to count.

The buildings everyone could see, had some part of them destroyed, either the windows were broken in, or the walls were destroyed. The stories Trunks had told them long ago were fairytales compared to the actual thing, and now everyone could understand as to why he ended up the way he did.

To be the only fighter in a world like this left to fight, they could only imagine what his emotions were like to grow up in some world like this. Still they understood what he was talking about, especially regarding the destruction.

Yet after they turned from the city they noticed Yamcha lying dead on the floor. The body was torn limb from limb, and the blood was gushing out in all directions. Yet the arm that was left on his body they noticed…teeth marks.

"What the hell?" Krillin bending down

"No don't touch him!" Trunks stopping Krillin

Just as he pushed Krillin aside did everyone see, that in the middle of his stomach there was something inside moving around? Then out of nowhere a green Saibaman popped out

"What the hell are they doing here" Piccolo getting in fighting stance

Suddenly off in the distance there were screams and the Z fighters went up into the sky to check the status of **their** world

There were tens of thousands all over and they were preying on humans. They were attacking the humans like flies, and were peeling their flesh, eating every body in site.

Trunks knew the smell; it was the smell of freshly spilt blood, and the smell of rotting decaying corpses. The Saibamen were eating body parts of all kinds, and this made Bulma and the others feel like vomiting. Bulma was having dry heaves and felt like she would toss up her cookies.

"OH MY…" Tien screamed as he saw one Saibaman drinking out of a scull that still had long hair connected to its roots.

"That's awful" Krillin said as he powered up

"We have to do something!" Goku powering up

"They're turning our world into a feeding ground" Piccolo disgusted

….

….

Then there was silence...

* * *

….. 

Trunks and the others looked around, and noticed the drastic change. There were flies everywhere.

It seemed that the only animal left on the earth were the flies that were feeding off of the dead corpses. There were bodies and limbs everywhere, both human and animal. There was no water, trees, or grass it was all...barren.

The guys touched down onto the floor Bulma clutching onto Vegeta who held her close. No one was even able to walk three steps before they realized they were walking on bones.

"..." Trunks looking on the ground at what he walked over

The air was toxic, and smelled of corpses. The air was nauseating and they all had to keep themselves together, or they'd all hurl. It seemed that the only one unaffected was Trunks.

As though in sync they flew up into the air and looked around. There was a sound of something burning in the distance, and the crackling of the fire. The sky was a brownish haze, and filled with smoke and fumes.

This was even worse then when the androids were destroying his land, true it took three years to rebuilt…but this. This was what he fought so hard to keep from happening, yet no matter how hard he tried, the earth was still a living hell.

Piccolo couldn't believe this, the Kami side of him through their link hoped that there were still some humans left on the earth, yet the Piccolo side, had very little hope, if any at all.

In the far distance, there was a woman who screamed, and as though having the same wavelength they all flew off toward the scream.

"Damn it!" Trunks speeding up to reach her

Not even ten seconds later, the scream had died immediately, and they knew they were too late... Though they tried to see what happened, the sky became thicker, and they couldn't see a foot in front of them.

…………………..

* * *

……………….. 

And in another City to the far East

The Saibamen had been eating nonstop, on anything they saw, and when they didn't get what they wanted, they would fight each other over the food and scraps, many had become quite fat.

Down below were two Saibamen fighting over the last human of the city. They each had an arm in hand, and was pulling the human toward themselves.

"Awwaaaahhhhhhh" Victim screaming bloody murder

Finally, the scream began hitting high notes when the Saibamen stretched and pulled the body. The blood splurged out from the collar bone down to her stomach, and as the insides fell to the floor many Saibamen who were watching dug in to the entrails.

As the two fighting over the woman continued to pull, the blood continued to drain from the open wound of her exposed body, yet they continued to pull till they reached the middle of her pelvic area and she was completely ripped in half…After a few last seconds of her heart beating…she died…and showered them both in the blood, the Saibaman that won her head dug his teeth into her neck and began to eat the soft flesh there, and he was standing proudly though he was bathed in the blood. The others began feeding on their prize, and a few began fighting for the leg that fell limp.

Since they were fighting each other over the food, they began to develop new techniques and strength since they were no longer like the creators that had come to earth so many years ago. Dr. Gero had reprogrammed them and now they will be able to put up a good fight.

…………………………………………………..

* * *

And In West City 

Everyone came to Bulmas hidden underground lab

"What the Hell is going on?" Krillin frustrated and irritated at the same time

"Even though the time rift occurred this shouldn't be happening" Trunks following everyone and deep in thought

Bulma sighed and used her code to open the door, as she did she was Struck right through the heart by a mechanical hand

"!" Bulma wide-eyed as the hand retracted itself and disappeared spreading her blood everywhere and down the front, and the back of her outfit

"!!!!!!" Everyone in shock

"NNNOOOOOO!" Vegeta running to his wife as she fell to the floor, he caught her and held her in his arms

The room was dark and the thing that struck her was gone

Bulma lied in Vegetas' arms Blood gushing from the wound and blood coming from her mouth

She looked at her husband with sincere and loving eyes, everyone went around her

"!" Trunks in shock

(NO MOTHER, NO PLEASE NOT AGAIN!!!) Hikari Trunks taking over the body and running to her side "Mom, mom please open your eyes" Chibi Trunks pleaded

Bulma barely could but she managed

"I love you all" Bulma gave a weak smile and closed her eyes, her life force ended

The blood from her spreaded and everyone had her blood on one part of their clothes or another

….

* * *

…. 

Anger filled Trunks and once again Yami Trunks took over so his Hikari didn't destroy everything in sight

Still Trunks could no longer hold back the inevitable, silent tears came down his cheeks

She was gone and all he could do was cry desperate tears…

………..

………..

Suddenly without warning

"Ke ke keekekkeee" Saibamen in unison

The site and smell of blood, made many of the Saibamen in the background grow hungry. They didn't know if it was the hunger for battle, or the hunger for making the kill, but they grew impatient, and they could no longer control themselves.

"They're going to DIE!" Vegeta got into the battle and the others followed

Vegeta and Goku attacked together, and Piccolo and Trunks teamed up.

A blue Saibaman threw a punch that met up with Goku's' face and he was thrown into the ground. Then four others joined the fight and one tried to kick Vegeta.

Vegeta dodged and punched one in the head crashing its skull, the next punch him and as he did he drove his hand into the green saibamans' gut making him cough up purple blood.

Piccolo came up from behind, and knocked ones head into his knee and punched him in the ribs.

Finally the rest of the Saibamen were destroyed with a combined attack of a Kamehamea, Final Flash, and Buster Cannon

"Well that was short" Goku saying as he ran his hand across his cheek

"Hmph" Vegeta agreeing

….

* * *

…. 

They returned to where Bulmas' body was

Krillin, Gohan, and Tien were by her side protecting her from the few Saibamen that had attempted at eating her

"Where the hell did they come from?" Gohan with immense anger

"So nice of you to ask" A voice appeared over head

A voice that Trunks knew well as did the others, for it was Android 20

(Who is that?) Chibi Trunks wide-eyed

((Its Rasho reborn as Android 20 more and likely they did a merger similar like you and I did, only I never saw him with a….)) Yami Trunks to his Hikari

(Like that you mean) Chibi Trunks pointed

((I wonder if he merged with his creation of Cell too, hence the reason these Saibamen are here, he reconstructed the ones that had died here long therefore and using Cells growing capabilities he's able to re-create them at will like cell could do with the Cell Jr's)) Yami Trunks was getting pissed off at his presence alone, which made him raise his energy and Transform into his Saiyan self his power off the charts

"Yes so you did become complete…Missingno [ A/N Missing number for he was never given a number since he never truly completed him to give him a name you are my perfect creation and I have searched for a long time to track you down, still my child it is time for you to come with me and help me complete my purpose in world domination" 20 with pride

"You merged with cell didn't you, that's how you're able to produce these Saibamen" Trunks saying as he easily destroyed the creator as it was about to attack Tien

"Come back to me son" 20 holding his arms out as if expecting a hug

"Grrrrr……FUCK YOU!" Trunks firing an enormous ki blast at 20

The blast was about to hit Rasho, but it was intercepted by another blast

"!" Everyone

As the dust cleared it was clear as to who it was that intercepted it, it was Future Trunks' mother that was created by Gero in the future. It was Future Bulma only she was now an android with long blue hair, and a much younger woman yet it was her nonetheless

"!!!!" Trunks "M….Mother?"

"Gasp" Vegeta wide-eyed and in shock

"I…Don't believe it…You monster" Goku

"Ah Goku still alive I see, in a way I am glad to see it. This way I can destroy you myself with my own hands, yet I say we have some fun first" Dr. Rasho Gero 20

Gero began to glow an orange color and as though multiplying himself by 40 times, a whole fleet of Saibamen surrounded the Z fighters "Do note that though you have no doubt fought these in the past….some….minor adjustments have been made….-Clapping his hands together a few times to get all of their attention as though school kids-….Children time to play….Destroy them all" He pointed to the Z fighters as he said this

With that the battle for their lives began

…………………………………………

* * *

They jumped into the battle and the weight of more Saibamen made the building under them collapse. 

The Saibamen took this window of opportunity to pounce on the Z fighters. Tien tried to fight them off, but their was too many and they shoved their toxic claws into his skin and the toxic and poison began to make his blood boil, and evaporate from within and this...hurt so much it made him scream in agony and pain.

Tien let out a ear piercing scream and as he did four others did the same thing, his insides boiled and as he was about to fire a ki blast two others stabbed him in the back with their hands spraying more blood onto the floor turning the grey office carpet into a black stain, there was a pool of blood that Tien was standing in and the only thing keeping him up was the hands of his enemies and as they let go, his eyes blacked out and he fell into the pool of blood and died.

The Saibamen who attacked him began to tear his limbs and eat his body, one tore off his arm from the socket and began to suck on the blood and bone from the shoulder blade, but Krillin who just destroyed the Saibaman he was fighting, did a destructo disk and killed all six Saibamen by tearing them in half adding to the blood stained floor.

Trunks was fighting off eight Saibamen and as he did an energy shield destroying the enemy, he heard Gohan scream in agony and pain.

(If this keeps up I will **DIE**) Gohan nailed down on the ground by three Saibamen who were about to impale him with their toxic claws

Trunks did a Buster Cannon and killed the Saibamen attacking him, and helped him up. He gave him a senzu bean to recover which he did instantly

…..

…..

Just then a Saibaman had picked up a four foot boulder and bashed it in the back of Vegetas' head.

"!" Vegeta

Blood bursted out from his head, and blood fell down the front of his face making him begin to grow faint

"FINAL FLASH!!!!" Vegeta crying out

The rest of the Saibamen were destroyed within the area and the Z fighters landed onto the ground

….

* * *

Trunks ran straight to them and gave them all senzu beans to recover, and looked around for the mockery mother android, and 20 

His fury ignited his hidden abilities inside and he upgraded his power level by two levels. A blue glow surrounded him and sparks came out from his body. The look in his eyes glowed with hatred and fury and everyone knew that even if they wanted to, no one was going to be able to stop him from what he was about to do…

For at this moment he was the strongest of them all.

Yet as he stepped away from the Z fighters two voices stopped him

"Hello brother" 17 calm and collected

Just then there was an energy blast from the other side that incinerated Krillin into dust….It happened so fast that there wasn't even time for him to scream

"How have you been" 18 saying after the dust cleared

Goku stood up next to Trunks and stood his ground, fury in his eyes as he was in Super Saiyan mode

"…" Goku "What happened to the 17 and 18 from this time"

The two Androids chuckled and then bursted out laughing

"Those weaklings are long since destroyed, we did it by our own hands" 17 said with pride

"You should have seen their faces" 18 smiling the evil smile that always turned Trunks' stomach

"And heard their screams" 17 looking at his sister next to him

"You monsters" Goku hollering and powering up

"That is an old tune, you out to change the record once and awhile" 17 "Still you don't have that much time left to even change it, even if you wanted to"

"True, by my data the heart virus you originally were to come down with should be affecting you here within the next minute or two" 18

"No daddy!" Gohan running to Goku

What they said was true for as Gohan reached his father, Goku was overcome by a painful sensation in his chest and he powered down, and grabbed his chest for he was in pain.

The pain he felt was as if someone was trying to reach in from the outside, grab your heart and just rip it out of your chest.

Goku screamed in Agony

"N…no…Goku" Trunks looking through his jacket as if hoping to find and extra antidote

Still whether to be a decoy or not, as Piccolo looked onto Goku and was guarding Gohan he felt a trickle of blood come down the back of his head for as he was thinking of a way to save both Gohan and Goku a purple Saibaman had cracked his head open, and as he turned to face his opponent a Blue Saibaman had crushed his hand straight into his skull.

Piccolos' head was then beheaded from its body and the two parts fell dead onto the rocky ground below

"That was so not necessary" 17 "Still I did enjoy the technique used…I must add it to my memory bank" he added smiling

"…." Goku "No Piccolo….uggghuuuhhh" clutching his chest "It **can't** end like this"

"No Piccolo!!!!!!! Ultimate Burning Flash!" Gohan hollered and his energy was released from his body.

This sent out an energy wave for fifty miles...

Both Androids 17 and 18 were immediately destroyed for every circuit and every limb was incinerated

The dust from their bodies fell to the floor and then he turned to his father who smiled at him and died

".!." Trunks

Goku **was** dead

….

* * *

…. 

Trunks immediately sensed Gohans' attack and had shielded Vegeta, Goku, and himself from it, for since it was an attack like his own, he could protect them, otherwise they too would have died

Androids 1 and 20 laughed

"Such lame attempts are futile" Android Bulma said as she crossed her arms

"Yes, you too shall die" 20 said with most confidence

"Daddy!" Gohan cried out holding onto his fathers hand

Trunks became emotionless and gave his sword to Gohan

"?" Gohan accepting it

"Keep it with you no matter what, and stay put" Trunks saying in a deep and deadly voice

"I understand" Gohan nodding and turning back to his father

Vegeta joined his sons' side and together they squared off at the other two androids and the last ones standing.

….

….

Gohans attack destroyed the last Saibamen around, but both Vegeta and Trunks knew it didn't mean Gero couldn't create more.

"Be prepared for anything" Vegeta to Trunks

"Agreed" Trunks in a deadly cold voice

The two were so filled with hatred and anger that they knew it was destroy them….or die, and they were both prepared.

….

* * *

For Awhile both sides just stared at each other then the Android Bulma spoke 

"Lets do this one on one, this way we can enjoy it…You can pick **my** dear" Android 1

Android 20 punched Vegeta and sent him flying into the ground creating a crater.

Vegeta retaliated and kicked 20 and broke the ribs on 20's right side there was a loud crunch underneath the knee of Vegeta and 20 coughed up red blood. It poured down his mouth and onto his chin.

Still 20 recovered and then punched Vegeta in the gut, and with a toxic beam it created a five inch hole in his gut.

Vegeta coughed up blood as he was pushed down to the earth by the beam blood pouring from his gash.

Vegeta remembered that this was a similar death his wife had and a small smile came to his face. His eyes blacked out and his head growing limp fell to the side….Vegeta was dead.

"NO! FATHER!!!!!" Trunks screamed and powered up to near ultimate power

"Oh no Vegeta" Gohan crying tears

…….

* * *

…….. 

Suddenly the energy that was around Trunks multiplied and Trunks flew up into the air and as he did he was met up by Android 1 and 20

"I think its time we destroyed these last weaklings" Android 20 said with disgust

"I agree" Android 1 said with a cold voice and a smirk on her face

….

Gohan hugged his daddy as though he was going to protect him no matter what was going to happen

….

"Damn you all to hell!!!!!" Trunks standing his ground over Goku and Gohans body Vegetas body in his arms.

Gohan had taken Vegeta from Trunks and hugged him too, to guard him as well.

Trunks body began to glow a purple like aura and his eyes glowed a dark sapphire blue color that send chills down the androids spines. Yet what surprised both androids was that….they couldn't read his power or gather any data.

"Die" Trunks said as he powered up to ultimate hidden power "Ultimate inter-dimensional blast!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

This attack blasted the androids, their partners, and dead or undead Saibamen **all into oblivion**………..

This attack was the one to **end all** attacks and Trunks continued the attack until he could feel the earth would have no more threat….This attack continued for a good three minutes….Then after he ended the attack…Trunks powered down to his regular light colored hair, and hit the ground hard

Gohan rushed over to him

"It's up to you to tell everything to everyone later okay Gohan" Trunks said as he smiled at Gohan

"Everything will be okay it has to be" Gohan crying by Trunks "Still everyone is dead how can I…!"

Trunks lifted his hand into the air as he smiled at Gohan "revive"

There was a soft blue light that came out from his hand and shined as bright as the brightest star in the sky. This light even dimmed out the sun for a brief minute….

Tiny rays came out and then as quickly as they came they were gone and Trunks hand fell limp to the earth and he sighed

"Trunks?" Gohan bending down to him "No don't leave me too!"

…..

* * *

….. 

Gohan was crying

Then he quickly turned for someone came up from behind him and he put on his fathers glare and turned around in fighters stance.

"Hey Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku

"Damn brat of yours can wake the dead" Vegeta rubbing his head and headed Goku's' way

"Daddy" Gohan as he hugged Goku

Suddenly the land began to once more turn back to the way it was before the time rift. People were buzzing everywhere and the land was lush and green. The building stood strong and as they turned around, Bulma, Yamcha, and Tien rushed to join them.

Krillin landed hard on the floor then got up and rubbed his back

"So we won right" Piccolo massaging his neck

"Yes but with one casualty" Gohan pointing to Trunks

Trunks had gone back to his Hikari state

"He's alive" Bulma said as she held him

Vegeta went straight to his wife's and sons side

"Lets all go to my place and relax" Bulma said as Vegeta took Chibi Trunks from her

…..

* * *

…..

* * *

Chibi Trunks was asleep

* * *

And 

Inside Yami Trunks Chambers, the area was engulfed by his dark aura, and it enclosed him up and as it did the whole chamber was engulfed as though it was in a dark stary void, floating in nothingness. Trunks' eyes changed from red to Purple.

His body was in a lying down position but floating as though on water, his hair was softly blowing, and then a hush like breathe enclosed around his body.

A rough echolike voice was heard through the hushed silence

"That was the only thing you never did before…and it worked….Still you know the cost and now you shall suffer for it"

……

……

Still to Trunks he knew…………..

…………

……..

He was finished………………He was loved…………And it was here that Trunks died.

A large green orb surrounded Trunks, and he was taken away…………..

…….

* * *

……. 

The birds began to sing outside the window signaling morning had arrived

Chibi Trunks stirred and got up, he showered and put on a white shirt and jeans and as he came down everyone turned to look at him for everyone could tell he was sad.

"Yo Trunks are you okay?" Gohan looking with a concerned look on his face

"What's wrong Trunks" Bulma going to his side

"Yami…-starting to cry desperate tears-…Yami is gone" Trunks looking off to the side in an attempt at hiding his tears

"…." Everyone

"!" Vegeta shocked at the news

"What? but how can he die I mean he's already dead right" Yamcha asking the question that was on everyone's minds

"Dear Dear….What a predicament this is" Homunculus appearing as usual

"Who are you!" Vegeta

"I am Homunculus and Future Trunks Brother" Homunculus

"Homunculus, Yami is gone, he's not with me any more…-sobbing-…He….He's gone." Chibi Trunks

"It is a problem for both of us….You see that attack he used drained him and he has now become 100 percent normal….Well for **our **type…You should be glad didn't you feel a bit crowded?" Homunculus began

"!" Trunks wide-eyed

Making a window appear out of nowhere everyone saw Trunks.

He had his dark sapphire eyes and dark purple hair, a jean jacket and jeans and was walking around a bizarre town. Then he stopped as if feeling as though something, or someone was watching him.

"Who's' there?" Trunks asking mid-airturning his head side to side

Not getting an answer he turned into a blue liquid and vanished.

…………..

* * *

…………… 

"What the hell!" Vegeta shocked

"What's wrong with him" Bulma in a worried tone

"You mean he's not in other world?" Goku asked

"…." Homunculus folding his arms growing impatient

"Which means we can't wish him back with the dragon balls" Krillin

….

….

"My brother has lost his memories and he lost his ghost for this era when he had to fight in that battle and gave all his life force essence to revive all of you……Still Life revolves around a wheel of choices….so I ask you this young Hikari….What will yours be….and you can drop the act….---Everyone turning to little Trunks---- I know who you are as well" Homunculus looked at the young Trunks who smirked a Vegeta like smirk

"?" Everyone

Trunks transformed using a similar purple liquid and Transformed into a 24 year old Mirai version of Trunks with long Light Purple hair and a black tank top

"My brother no longer shares your body..Well except the remants..and now he exists in a place outside the physical realm, where time is of the essence, since he is time…He cannot survive there long, for he **is **time and the only way to kill time is to be in a place where time doesn't exist. **If** he stays there, he will attempt to make time exist...and then die completely. After all...that is how you kill time itself." Homunculus saying so matter a factly

"I see so the end is the beginning and the beginning is the end, nothing can exist in-between…." Trunks finally understanding

"Exactly….." Homunculus giving a slight smile

"What the hell is going on, Trunks what happened to you!" Vegeta looking at his once young son

"Since Trunks **died** in his time, it set things off balance and his future self "me" couldn't survive. I came here to Chibi Trunks during the time he took two years off…I merged with him completely and we trained hard and now this is Chibi Trunks form though he is still here, he's in his soul room sad over loosing his Yami. I am the future of future Trunks' self. The pure child that was to take over the C.E.O Capsule Corps Company no longer exists….I AM TRUNKS" Hikari Trunks saying firmly

"So what is your answer, will you now finally **all **leave my brother alone, for he sacrificed everything for your world" Homunculus unfolding his arms and moving in a little closer

"No" Trunks said coldly

"Excuse me?" Homunculus surprised a bit

"I will find my Yami" Trunks said coldly

"Hm…I think you misunderstand" Homunculus quirking his head to one side

"I didn't...I know of the area he is in, and I will find my Yami for since I am his future we will become one again….**Mark my words**" Trunks hooking up Trunks' sword to his back

Homunculus sighed "It appears that **this** future has a **new** end, and the beginning is new as well….for now the beginning starts with **you**."

"Yes **brother** and I will become complete again…..Mother, father….see you soon" Trunks smiled and gave a wave

Trunks stood away from everyone and began to liqify into a purple substance starting bottom up and he disappeared.

Homunculus smiled

"See you around" Homunculus said as he to liquefied in a red substance and vanished

"..." Everyone

"I don't believe this, what's happened here?" Krillin

"Trunks has amnesia, and gave his life for….us?" Yamcha

"And now he's all alone outside the physical realm?" Tien

"How are we going to get them back" Bulma

"Trunks will come home, they will be back" Vegeta said as he turned and went upstairs to shower

Bulma smiled then went in the kitchen to clean up and start on breakfast

"So now we just sit and wait?" Gohan to Goku

"Yeah" Goku said sighing "What a mess that was but things will work themselves out they usually do.

…………..

Moment by moment we ride the flow of time and within each of those moments we must make a choice, **that **choice will affect each moment after and as time goes by, the choices we make **create** who we become….**in **the future…………….

……

……

Future Trunks was resting in a blue stary void………Then suddenly someone interrupted his slumber

"Where are you going?" Homunculus repeating the first words he had asked them when they first met

Trunks slowly opened his eyes slowly, and turned to the area the voice was coming from. There he saw Homunculus floating next to him in a position as though he was sitting on a stool

"Who are you?" Future Yami Trunks asked

"I am your brother but don't worry **your memories will** find you soon…for now lets get you home" Homunculus smiled

A large green orb surrounded both of them and together they left the timeless void

……..

Journeys are not meant for destinations….they are about the roads themselves, and all the perils we go through only make us stronger, the harder the road, the stronger the person becomes…..……..

THE END OF DESPARATE TEARS……………………………

**A note to the readers**

**Hey everyone the final chapter of Desperate Tears is over, sorry for the long wait it took forever to get it just right. **

**Review it and let me know what you think…..I am thinking of making a sequel to continue on the story….What do you think????**

**Give me some pointers and ideas' let me know what you thought about the story and if it came out the way you thought it would. **

**This story is in depth so I hope I didn't loose anyone….**

**If you have any questions regarding the story or are confused e-mail me or review it and I will answer your questions. Review, Review, Review…..**

**I always enjoy hearing from the readers and it gets me working faster sorry it took so long. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story so check back.**

Disclaimer-----I do not own DBZ, Yu-gi-oh, Shadows of Destiny game, or KittyGrade, this story is made up for pure enjoyment, as well as entertainment.—I did get into Yu-gi-oh and the mind link thing, and soul room chambers is from there, but everything else is just for fun -----** Take care…..QOD**


End file.
